You Are Not Alone
by mommiji aki
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, itu namanya. Tapi ia sendiri pun tidak mengerti kenapa bisa memiliki nama bahkan ketika ia tidak memiliki siapa pun/Uchiha Sasuke namanya. Satu-satunya keturunan—mengesampingkan keturunan lainnya yang telah mengkhianati desa—Uchiha yang selamat dari pembantaian mengenaskan


**You**** Are**** Not Alone**

**Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto

**Warn : **saya bingung mau kasih warn apa *ketahuan lagi malesnya*

**mommiji aki**

**2012**

* * *

"Nii-chan, nii-chan, apa aku boleh dapat kue?" Seorang anak kecil menggelayut manja pada kakaknya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat cerah dan sedikit memerah karena antusias. Matanya berbinar dan senyumnya terlihat sangat polos sekaligus bahagia. Kakaknya ikut tersenyum senang melihat tingkah adiknya.

Tidak jauh dari posisi kakak beradik tersebut, terlihat seorang anak kecil yang memandang iri pada mereka. Iri, karena dia hanya sendirian di dunia ini. Ia tidak memiliki orang tua, ia tidak memiliki saudara, dan ia dibenci oleh seluruh penduduk desa. Padahal ia merasa dirinya tidak melakukan apapun yang bisa membuatnya dibenci. Tapi kenapa semua orang membencinya?

Uzumaki Naruto, itu namanya. Tapi ia sendiri pun tidak mengerti kenapa bisa memiliki nama bahkan ketika ia tidak memiliki siapa pun. Bocah kecil berambut pirang itu tidak mengerti kenapa ia masih bisa hidup di dunia ini jika tidak ada orang yang menyayanginya.

Naruto berbalik pergi ketika tidak lagi dilihatnya sepasang bersaudara yang tadi membuatnya iri. Ia melangkah tak tentu arah, tidak ingin pulang tapi juga tidak memiliki tujuan yang pasti. Kakinya hanya melangkah mengikuti jalanan yang ia pijak. Terus melangkah hingga akhirnya tersadar berada dimana ia sekarang ini.

Tepi sungai. Cukup jauh ternyata ia berjalan.

Naruto berhenti sejenak. Ia mengambil batu di dekatnya dan melempar sekuat tenaga batu tersebut ke sungai. Melemparkanya seakan ikut membuang seluruh kesedihan dan kemarahannya. Membuatnya hilang ditelan air, menciptakan gelombang air, hingga yang tersisa adalah ketenangan.

XOXO

Ia memiliki sebuah keluarga besar. Ia memiliki ayah, ibu bahkan seorang kakak laki-laki yang begitu menyayanginya, seperti anak laki-laki itu menyayanginya. Selain itu, ia memiliki semua orang dalam klannya yang begitu ramah dan baik padanya. Ia berasal dari klan terkuat di desa Konoha.

Itu dulu. Sekarang ia tidak lebih dari anak yatim piatu sebatang kara yang dirawat oleh desanya.

Matanya memandang bayangan dirinya di atas permukaan air. Rambutnya hitam, begitu pun matanya yang bulat, kontras sekali dengan kulitnya yang putih pucat. Hal yang entah harus ia syukuri atau sesalkan sekarang ini. Dulu itu memang merupakan suatu kebanggan, menunjukkan dirinya merupakan bagian dari Klan Uchiha yang sangat kuat. Tapi semenjak kejadian itu, kesamaan yang ia punya dengan orang itu membuatnya selalu bisa melihat orang itu juga ketika melihat bayangannya. Membuatnya semakin membenci pemuda yang telah membunuh seluruh keluarganya dan menyisakannya hanya karena orang itu merasa dirinya bahkan tidak berharga hanya untuk dibunuh.

Uchiha Sasuke namanya. Satu-satunya keturunan—mengesampingkan keturunan lainnya yang telah mengkhianati desa—Uchiha yang selamat dari pembantaian mengenaskan.

Sasuke sekarang sendirian di dunia ini, bahkan tidak lebih baik dari mati. Tidak ada ayahnya yang selalu lebih membanggakan sang kakak dibanding dirinya. Tidak ada lagi sang ibu yang selalu tersenyum hangat padanya. Tidak ada lagi sosok kakak yang ia banggakan dan ia sayangi. Semuanya hilang hanya dalam satu malam.

Dan dalam satu malam semua rasa sayangnya hilang tergantikan benci.

Sasuke hanyalah anak yang sebatang kara saat ini, sesuatu yang tidak pernah dibayangkan sama sekali oleh anak bungsu tersebut. Hal yang jauh lebih ia benci dibandingkan orang itu. Ia benci merasa sendiri.

PLUNG*

Suara batu yang menghantam permukaan air menarik perhatiannya. Ia memperhatikan gelombang yang tercipta akibat benturan itu hingga menghilang. Setelahnya baru mencari sumber batu itu terlempar. Lalu ia menemukan sosok anak laki-laki lain sepertinya. Sosok yang sangat berbeda darinya.

Anak itu berambut pirang, sedangkan ia berambut hitam. Mata anak itu berwarna biru, cantik sekali seperti batu permata, sedangkan matanya berwarna hitam legam bagaikan bulu burung gagak. Kulit anak itu _tan _sedangkan kulitnya berwarna putih pualam. Mereka sangat berbeda bagaikan siang dan malam.

Lalu secara bersamaan sebentuk seringaian terbentuk di bibir mungil keduanya. Tatapan meremehkan satu sama lain. Memberikan sapaan dengan cara yang berbeda. Sampai keduanya kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali. Sasuke kembali memperhatikan bayangannya, sementara Naruto kembali berjalan.

Saat itu keduanya tahu, mereka tidak lagi sendirian.

.

**End**

.

* * *

*Plung itu…. anggap aja bunyi batu yang dilempar Naruto dan kecemplung di sungai tersebut.

…

…

…

Sa—saya gak bisa bilang apa-apa. Niatnya sih pingin bikin cerita waktu Sasuke sama Naruto waktu kecil. Itu loh, waktu ending keberapa itu kan ada tuh yang Sasuke lagi di pinggir sungai dan Naruto gak jauh dari dia gitu. Nah, yang itu deh. Eh, tapi itu sungai ape danau ye?

Tapi… hasilnya kayaknya abal banget deh ya? *pundung*

Makasih yang udah baca ^_^


End file.
